As cenas que não vimos
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Cenas que gostariamos de ver por outros pontos de vista, ou por serem apenas citadas nos livros. Fic escrita para o Challenge das 100 palavras do "Not as last resort". Cada capitulo terá no máximo uma pagina de word, e terá uma palavra chave como tema.
1. familia

027

**Palavra-chave: Família**

**Spoiler: Livro 7**

**Shipper: Lupin**

**Palavras: 285**

**Família:**

Remus encarou as lápides dos túmulos recém fechados do cemitério de Godric's Hallow, após o término do enterro dos Potter. Ele deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, sem se sentir envergonhado por isso.

Tiago e Lílian repousariam lado a lado para sempre naquele lugar, e nunca mais se sentiriam sós, ao contrário dele.

Não era a primeira vez que se sentia desse modo, afinal perdera seus pais precocemente, mas a presença de seus amigos o ajudou a superar a sua perda.

A dor da morte de Tiago, Lílian e Pedro lhe estraçalhava por dentro, mas o que lhe deixava consternado mesmo era a traição de Sirius.

"Como podia ter se enganado tanto com relação a ele?"

"Sirius sempre fora tão leal aos amigos, como pode ter trocado de lado, e se juntado a Voldemort daquele jeito?"

- Ele matou o Pedro! – o sussurro saiu cheio de ódio e resignação. – Você ainda vai pagar, Sirius!

Remus enxugou as lágrimas e rumou em direção aos portões do cemitério, decidido a vingar a morte dos amigos. Contava com o destino para lhe permitir encontrar aquele que havia matado todos aqueles que amava.

A única coisa que Lupin não sabia é que seu irmão também sofria pela morte de Tiago e Lílian, em Azkaban. Sirius sentia-se culpado por convencer Tiago a confiar em Pedro como fiel do segredo do feitiço Fidelius, e em sua visão o mínimo que ele merecia por isso era sofrer naquele lugar.

Dois irmãos estavam por hora separados, e não sabiam que o destino iria novamente juntar seus caminhos, para que pudessem reviver essa amizade, mesmo por pouco tempo, e juntos lutassem pela vida do filho de Tiago e Lílian.


	2. Beijo

046

**Palavra-chave: Beijo**

**Spoiler: Livro 7**

**Shipper: R/Hr**

**Palavras: 275**

**Beijo:**

"Ela gosta de mim!", era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar, enquanto deixava cair as presas de Basilisco que segurava em meus braços, segundos antes dela correr ao meu encontro, e me beijar.

"Ela gosta de mim!", se tornava cada vez mais forte em minha cabeça, enquanto a erguia, colocando naquele beijo os anos de paixão e amor recolhidos que sentia por ela, desde os meus onze anos.

"Ela gosta de mim!", era a única coisa que importava, mesmo escutando a voz de Harry longe, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo da garota que sempre amei grudado ao meu, me fazendo sentir queimar de um modo que nenhuma menina me fizera antes.

"Ela gosta de mim!", era a única coisa que importava. Não havia guerra, nem Voldemort ("eu pensei o nome dele sem sentir medo!") que me fizesse esquecer do toque da língua de Hermione na minha, e que fizesse mais sentido para mim que aquele momento.

"Ela gosta de mim!" foi o que me fez sorrir ao descolar minha boca da dela, e voltar a realidade, onde havia uma guerra para se travar.

"Ela gosta de mim!" foi o que me fez ver claramente o que Hermione causava em mim, e que era amor o que sempre sentira por ela. Sua face ruborizada me fez entender que ela sentia o mesmo, e que nosso destino era ficarmos juntos para sempre, após o fim da guerra contra "Você-sabe-quem" (minha coragem diminuíra após a perda de contato de nossos corpos).

Eu sabia que qualquer que fosse o final da guerra, a vida já valera a pena, só por causa daquele beijo.


	3. O que o destino nos reserva

Então seguem abaixo as cem palavras, em ordem alfabética do inglês, porque foi em inglês que eu postei primeiro hahaha

**Palavra-chave: Sempre**

**Spoiler: Livro 7**

**Shipper: Neville**

**Palavras: 208**

**O que o destino nos reserva:**

Um garoto gorduchinho sentado em sua cama no dormitório dos terceiro-anistas da Grifinória observa uma foto, onde um casal sorria, segurando um bebê recém-nascido.

"Porque sempre sou eu que faço essas coisas?", ele se perguntava. Questionando-se como podia ser tão diferente dos pais, e como poderia estar na casa que representava a coragem, sendo tão medroso e trapalhão do jeito que era.

Ele sentia vergonha de si mesmo, e do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Mais uma vez metera os pés pelas mãos e colocara seus amigos em perigo, deixando que Sirius Black conseguisse entrar no dormitório, usando uma lista com as senhas da semana que ele havia perdido.

Lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas rosadas, enquanto guardava a foto no bolso interno de suas vestes, e descia para tomar o café da manhã. Ele levava aquela foto a qualquer lugar que fosse, porque ela lhe dava uma sensação de proteção, a cada erro que cometia.

O que esse garoto não sabia era que alguns anos mais tarde ele seria uma fonte de inspiração para todos os estudantes de Hogwarts. Um garoto que enfrentava a tudo e a todos, sem se preocupar com sua segurança, e que representava tudo que a casa de Grifinória tinha de melhor.


	4. O perfume dela

Palavra-chave: Perfume

**Palavra-chave: Perfume**

**Spoiler: Livro 7**

**Shipper: H/G**

**Palavras: 205**

**065 – Perfume: **

Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, tentando se acostumar com a luz que entrava pela janela. Sentiu o braço um pouco dormente, mas se recusou a movê-lo, afinal Gina estava recostada em seu peito, e dormia profundamente.

A visão de seus cabelos vermelhos e sua pele clara eram as mesmas de quando tinham dezoito anos, ao menos para ele, mesmo depois de mais de vinte anos de casado.

Talvez fosse o fato de demorar em descobri-la, ou da perspectiva que tivera de perdê-la durante a guerra, mas o certo que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida longe daquela mulher tão forte e decidida, que conseguia ser romântica e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ela moveu a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos a alguns centímetros do rosto do marido, e ele pode novamente sentir o perfume que o enfeitiçara desde seus quinze anos, quando finalmente conseguiu notá-la.

Esforçou-se para não acordá-la, mesmo que sua vontade fosse grande. Afinal, sentir aquele perfume o fazia ver como tivera sorte, e que apesar de tudo que sofrera sua vida era maravilhosa.

Era domingo, e seus filhos estavam todos em Hogwarts, portanto teria muito tempo para acariciar aqueles cabelos, e sentir seu perfume mais uma vez. Ele podia esperar.


	5. não quero acordar desse sonho

022 – Sonho: Não quero acordar desse sonho

**Palavra-chave: Sonho**

**Spoiler: Livro 7**

**Shipper: R/Hr**

**Palavras: 273**

**Não quero acordar desse sonho**

Encaro aqueles olhos azuis, sorrio, e digo "Sim". Ele sorri em retribuição, e aquele sorriso enviesado me desmonta. Minhas pernas tremem, e não consigo segurar uma lágrima, que decide rolar pelo meu rosto.

Sinto seu toque em minhas mãos, e ele suavemente coloca a aliança em meu dedo. Ele me encara, diz que me ama, que sempre me amou, e que nada vai nos separar.

Após nossa benção pelo celebrante da cerimônia, ele diz que o noivo pode beijar a noiva, e vejo o rosto de Rony se aproximando.

A cada centímetro que ele se aproxima eu mergulho mais naqueles doces olhos azuis. Eles parecem emanar uma luz própria, cada vez mais forte, e de repente não sinto mais o toque dele. Uma luz ofuscante me cega, e quando abro os olhos tudo mudou.

Rony dorme profundamente, deitado em um saco de dormir, no chão de Grimmauld Place. Percebo que fora a luz que vinha das janelas que me acordou. Vejo que a mão de Rony está a poucos metros da minha e que dormimos de mãos dadas.

Ele tinha sido tão gentil, oferecendo as almofadas para que eu ficasse mais confortável. Disse que poderia segurar minha mão, caso eu estivesse com medo. Aceitei de bom grado, embora meu único medo fosse não poder falar de meus sentimentos, antes que fosse tarde demais.

A lembrança daquele sonho só tornava as coisas mais claras. Tudo que eu queria era que aquela guerra terminasse, para finalmente poder viver minha estória com Rony.

Corri os olhos pela sala, e um desespero se apoderou de mim.

- Rony, acorda! Cadê o Harry?


	6. Tudo por ele

Palavra-chave: Escolha

**Palavra-chave: Escolha**

**Shipper: T/L**

**Palavras: 309**

**Tudo por ele**

- Vem comigo meu amor – diz Lílian, levantando Harry do cercado que mantinha na sala, e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do filho.

"Tiago não vai conseguir detê-lo" era a única coisa que vinha na mente dela, além da dor que sentia por saber o que estaria para acontecer ao marido.

- É preciso – sussurrou ela. – Não temos escolha! – E colocando Harry no berço. Ela pega a varinha que aprendera a carregar sempre consigo nesses tempos difíceis e relembra o plano combinado com Tiago.

Muitos diriam que havia escolha. Que eles poderiam escolher não morrer pelo filho. Mas para eles essa opção não existia.

Lílian começou uma série de movimentos complicados com a varinha, enquanto murmurava o antigo feitiço de proteção que garantiria a Harry sua segurança.

Uma luz verde, vindo dos jardins, anunciava que Tiago sucumbira ao Lorde das Trevas, e mesmo com a profunda dor da perda do marido em seu coração, ela não recuou, pois sabia que essa era a única chance do filho.

A parte fácil estava feita. Só restava a ela esperar que Voldemort os encontrasse, e tentasse matar seu filho, para que se realizasse a parte mais importante do feitiço.

Ela teria que se sacrificar por Harry, pois só a sua morte iria salvá-lo.

A porta se abriu, e a figura atormentadora de Voldemort surgiu em sua frente.

Lílian pediu, implorou pelo filho, mas ele permaneceu impassível.

- Saia da minha frente e lhe pouparei a vida – disse ele.

- Não! – gritou Lílian. – O Harry não!

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e lançou o "Avada Kedrava" em Lílian, já que ela não saia da frente do filho.

A ultima coisa que foi ouvida na casa foi o grito de Lílian, chamando pelo filho, enquanto torcia em seu intimo para que o feitiço tenha funcionado, e Harry pudesse permanecer vivo.


	7. um anjo especial

**Um anjo especial**

Encaro a lápide e me pego rindo por dentro, como há muito tempo não fazia.

A conversa com meu filho, algumas horas antes, por muito tempo teria esse efeito em mim, afinal o que ele dissera fazia muito sentido.

"O Tio Fred era mau, pai?" fora a pergunta que iniciara tudo aquilo.

"É claro que não filho! Porque essa pergunta?" respondi a ele.

"É que tudo que vocês contam sobre ele é exatamente o contrário do que vocês pedem para eu fazer" disse ele, como se fosse à coisa mais clara do mundo. "Sempre dizem para eu me comportar. Respeitar os mais velhos. Não criar confusão. E tudo que contam é que ele adorava fazer essas coisas."

"Seu tio não era um anjinho, mas não era mau." Respondi a ele. "Ele aprontava, mas nunca prejudicava ninguém. A não ser que merecesse."

"Será que ele está no céu pai?"

"Claro que sim. Seu tio com certeza está no céu. Ele merece."

"Espero que ele esteja lá. Mas só não tenho certeza se o céu é o mesmo depois que ele chegou."

Ele foi para seu quarto depois dessa última frase, me deixando na sala com os olhos arregalados.

Depois de alguns minutos a única coisa que consegui fazer foi rir alto por muito tempo, chamando a atenção de Angelina, que não entendeu nada.

Disse-lhe que tinha que sair, mas que explicaria tudo a ela quando voltasse.

Aparatei direto para cá.

Desde o enterro não tivera mais coragem de voltar a esse lugar, mas aquela conversa com meu filho me empurrara a fazer o que pretendia, como se fosse uma última homenagem a aquele que fora a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Encarei a lápide, e com minha varinha comecei a escrever logo abaixo do epitáfio existente.

Ri muito quando acabei minha obra, e retornei feliz para minha família, deixando minha última homenagem a meu amado irmão.

"Aqui jaz Fred Weasley, filho amado, irmão dedicado, e homem corajoso. Um grifinório que lutou pela justiça, e morreu bravamente", era o epitáfio original, e logo abaixo vinha à frase escrita por Jorge, como uma pichação talhada na lápide, "Mas com certeza o pior anjo que o céu já teve. Pelo menos o céu agora é um lugar mais divertido. Ass.: Jorge Weasley".


	8. Um Grifinório

**Um Grifinório**

Tento dormir, mas a fome me impede.

A dor causada por ela não é tão grande como a solidão que sinto desde que Gina e Luna não voltaram.

Estou vivo, eu sei, mas quanto tempo eu vou agüentar não faço idéia.

Encaro a sala precisa, que mais uma vez respondeu ao chamado daqueles que lutam por Hogwarts, e agradeço por tudo que ela está fazendo por mim.

Caminho até um espelho velho, que esta no fundo da sala, e olho para meu rosto coberto de cicatrizes. Desejei o espelho quando queria saber o estado que estavam os cortes, não por vaidade, mas pelo medo que pudessem infeccionar, e me causar problemas.

A figura que vejo refletida não é a mesma que via há alguns anos atrás.

Embora a diferença física seja grande, é a expressão que realmente determina a mudança.

Um olhar seguro e firme, que só apareceu no meu rosto naquele ano, fruto de uma vontade grande de lutar pelo que eu acreditava, e uma fisionomia dura, de quem está disposto a tudo para mostrar que é capaz, eram as coisas que mais chamavam a atenção.

Dou-me conta que no fundo isso sempre esteve lá, dentro de mim, e que a única coisa que me faltava era a necessidade, que se colocou em minha frente neste ano.

Agora sei que sou digno da casa em que o chapéu seletor me colocou, em meu primeiro ano, e que mesmo que eu não entendesse na época, eu sempre fora, e serei Grifinório.

Um ronco forte vem da minha barriga, e sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem. Não posso desistir. Todos contam comigo. Sei que Harry, Rony e Hermione vão voltar. E quando voltarem eu estarei aqui, esperando para ajudá-los a derrotar Voldemort.

Tontura. Já não consigo mais pensar. Não entendo porque a sala não me ajuda de novo, e fornece comida para mim.

- Como sou burro! É só desejar que a sala irá me arrumar comida.

Junto minhas forças, e desejo de todo coração que a sala me arrume comida.

Ouço um barulho, e um túnel se forma em minha frente. Não tenho dúvidas, ela novamente me salvou, e caminho pela escuridão, sabendo que minha luta iria continuar, e que coragem foi uma coisa que eu sempre tivera, mesmo sem saber.

Palavra: Coragem

Shipper: Neville

Spoiler; Livro 7


	9. Mentiras

Mentiras

- Posso saber no que você estava pensando quando esmurrou o menino? – perguntou Neville, olhando fixamente para o filho em sua sala, em Hogwarts. – Não foi essa a educação que lhe dei. Sou professor aqui, e esse tipo de atitude me deixa em uma situação muito complicada. Não esperava esse tipo de atitude de você.

Frank não encarava o pai. Ele tinha a expressão dura, quase emburrada, para um garoto de 13 anos, que sempre fora tímido e educado.

- Não vai me responder? Estou esperando sua justificativa!

- Ele falou um monte de mentiras do senhor, e isso eu não ia admitir.

- Que tipos de mentiras? – perguntou Neville, intrigado com a resposta.

- Scorpius disse que o pai dele contou que o senhor sempre fora um covarde. Que era um retardado. E que só mudara porque Harry Potter o ajudara, senão seria um covarde para sempre.

"E agora?" pensou Neville. Como explicar que de certa forma Scorpius não mentira.

Neville se sentou em uma cadeira, e puxou um banco para que o filho sentasse em sua frente.

- Nem sempre percebemos o quanto de coragem nós temos até que ela se torne necessária Frank. Eu demorei muito para descobrir a minha, e de certa forma Harry me ajudou muito. Vivia atormentado pelo que aconteceu a seus avós, e achava que nunca seria capaz de fazer justiça ao que fizeram. Hoje sei que faço jus ao nome Longbottom, e a casa que estudei aqui em Hogwarts, assim como você. De certa forma Scorpius é verdade, eu fora um covarde por algum tempo, não por temer as coisas, mas por não me achar capaz.

Frank deixou transparecer a decepção com o que pai acabara de lhe contar. Sempre vira o pai como um herói, uma pessoa com uma coragem digna dos mais importantes Grifinórios de toda a história de Hogwarts.

- Não fiz o que fiz querendo ser um herói, ou marcar meu nome na história do mundo mágico. Fiz o que fiz porque era preciso, e pelas pessoas que amava. Um dos maiores diretores de Hogwarts disse uma vez que a maior coragem é se propor a fazer o que é correto e não o mais conveniente. Hoje sei que tenho essa coragem. Mas acho que a maior coragem que podemos ter é a de aceitar nossos limites, e fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance.

Frank finalmente entendera o que o pai queria lhe falar, e sorriu para ele.

- Bem, agora temos que discutir suas detenções por ter brigado com Scorpius Malfoy. Acho que três sábados seguidos é o suficiente.

- Mas pai, só fiz isso para te defender. Será que é justo eu receber detenções por isso? – Tentou barganhar Frank com o pai.

- Sendo professor não posso admitir brigas entre meus alunos, e o correto é lhe dar detenções. Mas em casa sou apenas seu pai, e poderei sentir orgulho pelo que fez – disse Neville, com um sorriso maroto para o filho. – Agora pode ir.

Frank levantou correndo, e estava quase saindo da sala, quando seu pai lhe chamou, dizendo:

- Você descobriu sua coragem bem mais cedo do que eu. Não sei se notou, mas Scorpius tinha o dobro do seu tamanho.

Frank sorriu, e saiu da sala do pai.

Neville não conseguiu impedir que uma velha lembrança viesse a sua cabeça, e sorrindo viu um menino gorducho gritando "Eu valho uns doze Malfoys", e se jogando sobre Crabble e Goyle em seguida, durante uma partida de Quadribol.


End file.
